


Didn't Even Stop to Question

by thehufflepuffreference



Series: Write Me Like A Love Song [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Only Acceptance Here Baby, bisexual visibility, very mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehufflepuffreference/pseuds/thehufflepuffreference
Summary: Three times Lance comes out, and one time he doesn't
Relationships: Allura & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Coran & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Lance & Voltron Paladins
Series: Write Me Like A Love Song [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1317266
Kudos: 28





	Didn't Even Stop to Question

Coran loved Lance like he loved his own, lost son. He felt very strongly that the young man and himself were cut from similar cloth, and he cherished their friendship. Lance was the only one of Allura’s friends, including his niece, who always had time for him, and always humored his eccentricities. He could read Lance’s emotions clear as day across his face, and in the tension he held in his movements. So he knew that Lance was feeling less than great one day when they were working on one of Coran’s elaborate projects for his channel. It was what made him pause in his work long enough for Lance to falter as well. They look at each other for a quiet moment.

“Something is bothering you today, my boy.” Coran says, trying to telegraph his concern to the other man. Lance’s brow furrows, and the corners of his mouth turn down in displeasure. “Ah—” Coran cuts him off before Lance can deny it, “I can see it in your aura. You know that you can tell me anything? I’m a very good listener, in fact back in my day…” Coran starts with a story he’s sure he’s told Lance at least 5 times, then pauses and chuckles, seeing that Lance has a ghost of a smile as well. “Not a great show of that trait, I suppose. Still. My point stands. What is the matter?” Coran watches as Lance swallows hard. 

“It’s—It’s really not important, Coran. I don’t know if I know how to say it, but I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately.” Lance scrubs his hand up the back of his neck and chuckles awkwardly. “I.” He stops, gathers himself for a moment, then looks up at Coran, who gives him an encouraging nod. “You know that I am a horrible flirt?” Coran nods again, twisting his mustache and raising an eyebrow at Lance, who chuckles again.

“Okay, so I’ve always flirted, and hung out with girls, and really until Hunk, all of my friends ever were girls. It never went over well with my father, or guys at school. I got called a lot of names. Eventually some of my closest friends would pretend to be my girlfriends when I wasn’t currently seeing someone, just to keep people off my back. And I really do like girls. I love them. They’re so pretty, and I know I’ve been in love. But…” He pauses again, and searches Coran’s face, for something Coran is starting to guess at.

He must find it, or the opposite, depending, because he continues. “I also feel those things for guys. And it’s taken me a really, really long time to recognize that and not push it down completely, and not try to deny it, and not tell myself I’m horrible, or wrong, or disgusting. And I know all of the other people in the house know it, but I haven’t really told all of my family. I’ve been beating myself up on whether or not to tell you. But I couldn’t not, because you’re really important to me, and it’s important to me that you’re okay with this.” He looks up and meets Coran’s gaze, his eyes wide and imploring, and Coran all but launches himself across the space, the table even, between them to pull Lance into a hug.

He’s trembling with nerves, and Coran smooths a gloved hand across his shoulders to calm his friend. “Lance, of course that’s okay. Do you identify as bisexual?” He feels Lance nod into his shoulder. “Well, my boy, as you kids say these days, same.” They both shudder through quiet laughter and continue to hug awkwardly over their crafting supplies.

Days later, Hunk is leading a blindfolded Lance into the kitchen of the Voltron house, to his loud complaints. “Come on, Buddy, what’s up with the blindfold? Is this a prank? Is Keith in on this? Did I forget someone’s birthday? Was it Pidge’s birthday? This is definitely some kind of punishment. Damn it, why don’t I keep everyone’s birthday on a calendar?” Hunk tries his best to stifle his laughter as he positions Lance in the doorway. 

“Calm down, Lance. You didn’t forget my birthday.” Pidge assures him from further into the room. “Take his blindfold off, Hunk, we’re all ready.” Hunk obliges, and Lance takes a second to blink through the spots in his vision, and a couple more to make sure the vision that meets him is real. 

All of the house is gathered around the table, under an arch formed by paper honeycombs in blue, purple, and pink. An obviously Hunk-made cake with a ‘1’ candle sits on the table, and a homemade “happy birthday” sign hangs across the arch. Coran is standing across the room, at the other head of the table. Lance’s mouth hangs open from his spot in the doorway. He looks around to take it all in again, and cocks his head to the side.

“It’s not _my_ birthday, either?” He says, though it sounds more like a question.

“Nope.” Hunk agrees, and walks across the room to throw his arm around Coran. “But Coran broached the idea of a celebration for you anyway. He told me that you had come out to him, and I mentioned that it’s been a year since you came out to Pidge and me. And since you’ve already come out to the rest of the house, we decided we should throw you a “happy bi-day” celebration. We’re all really proud that you’re being yourself, Lance.” Lance looks into the faces of all his closest friends and tries to blink, and choke, back tears.

“I—wow, you guys, thank you. You’re all the best.” He finally gets out, and is quickly pulled into a group hug by Pidge and Shiro.

Towards the end of the night, he pulls Coran aside and gives him a solo hug. “Thank you, Coran.” He whispers “You have no idea how much this means to me.” Coran crushes him to his chest, and thinks, though he doesn’t say, _Oh, my boy, you have no idea how much I do_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Loves, I'm back at it again with another fic that has nothing really to do with the plot. I've got three more chapters planned for this, so stay tuned. I'm late for bi-visibility week, but when am I ever not late. Trying to keep any and all homophobia out of here, so it's only referenced. 
> 
> This is the paper arch I reference, as well as other sustainable alternatives to balloon arches https://hooraymag.com/2019/10/28/eco-friendly-alternatives-to-balloon-arches/ 
> 
> Will be back soon with more updates. Can't work cause I fell down a flight of stairs, so I have nothing better to do except sew and watch AHS. As always I'm on tumblr @thehufflepuffreference, and twitter @threference
> 
> Keep Rocking On, 
> 
> THR 


End file.
